Talk:The Deep Roads Expedition
Most profitable way to invest? So I was wondering if anyone knew all the possible outcomes of choosing a method to pay Bartrand his 50 sovereigns. So far I know that if you allow Dougal to invest, you lose nothing and gain nothing (a result of spending too much coin). But Dougal will attempt to bully you into sharing more of the profits. What happens when you pay your own way? Does your purse come out a little heavier? --Drakenz (talk) 10:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Coughing up 50 sovereigns on your own results in having the exact same amount being refunded to you at the beginning of Act 2. This means any extra loot you have managed to haul from the Deep Roads would be your net profit --Loki(D.d.G) (talk) 08:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Curing injuries in Deep Roads How can you cure party member injuries in The Deep Roads Expedition while camping between Thaigs, without using injury kits? I'm guessing the only way at that point would be through the dev console cheat if you're on a PC =/--Vavasor (talk) 19:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Taint, not Blight. I changed a small error at the end where it says that Bethany/Carver is infected with the Blight. The Blight is an occurrence, not an "illness". I corrected it to say that they were infected with the Taint, which is the best way of putting it. Actually, "the Blight" can refer to both the period in which the darkspawn are led by an archdemon (, as well as the disease/corruption spread by the darkspawn. Officially the disease was to be refered to as 'the blight', without the capital 'B', although I am unsure what happened to that. The Taint is what Grey Wardens take upon themselves when they undergo the ritual. (talk) 10:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, that was me! My bad. I didn't know the disease is referred to in lowercase. -'D.' (talk ·''' ) 15:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't start it So i heard that using the shield bug, even though some poeple dont even notice it when the use it, makes it impossible to start. Can soomeone confirm this for 360?--Tbone11 (talk) 15:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I cant leave for the mission iether what should i do? Bethany Rivalry points on becoming Grey Warden? Just played through the expedition, with Bethany and Anders in party. At the end, when Bethany collapses due to the disease, I picked both aggressive responses, but agreed to her becoming a Grey Warden. This resulted in gaining +15 rivalry points with her when facing the darkspawn group before meeting the wardens, though she was already pretty far down the Rival road. Patch 1.03. Anyone confirm this? (talk) 17:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Did a re-run through the cutscene while choosing all-witty and all-diplomatic responses, still got the +15 rivalry points with Bethany. Seems to be a constant and the opposite to Carver's +5 friendship. deeproad expedition who do i bring to the guy in hightown so start this mission? i did the thing with the solverines just need to bring some dude to him??? :You're probably at the phase where I am, where he's telling us to wrap up any business we have left and Hawk doesn't reply. The quest's article here lists the quests needed to be completed before we can start the expedition. :Frankly, I'm disappointed. I started a 4th Hawke to play through the story doing as little as possible. I used the console to add sovereigns. I'm not surprised I needed to do some quests, such as delivering the amulet (though I was hoping we could renegade Flemeth and deal with the consequences later), but some of the prerequisites are ridiculous. What does helping the escaped mage kid hafta do with our expedition? Normally people would probably have to do all these quests for the sovereigns, which is exactly why I added them through the console. But forcing the player to do what should be side quests because they didn't develop the plot in case we didn't do these quests, well, it's shoddy. :But really, I'm not surprised, only disappointed yet again, in DA2's shoddy writing and plot details. Squandered potential... - (talk) 17:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Carver It's said that Carver gets +10 Friendship for rescuing Sandal. I've been told the +10 is for bringing him along on the trip since there's no break between Kirkwall and Bodahn to show the +10 Friendship. Can somebody confirm this and edit the page accordingly?--Valkors 17:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Needs more info Theres consequences for Bethany/Carver and solutions for them. Can someone put some info about it? (talk) 04:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Romances I'm wondering if romances can conflict with each other if you pursue more then one? I really want to seek Isabela, but if I can have more then one, I'd like to. Any ideas?-- (talk) 05:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Necro Carver approval There is only +10 approval from Carver after agreeing to save Sandal. Since the cutscene is continuous from the start to that point, I'm pretty much sure that approval from Carver is for taking him along in the expedition and not for agreeing to rescue Sandal. Agreeing to rescue sandal actually yields no approval from Carver.--Mainak86 (talk) 19:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Translucent door @ the latest change by DaBarkspawn: He writes "Opening the door leaves a translucent door that can't be opened and prevents selecting the ground beyond it. It can be worked around by selecting an object (like spider drop) instead of the ground." I '''can't confirm this. Yes, there was this translucent door (as in other places). But, I could walk through it by clicking on the ground, otherwise, than he stated here. So I think that needs confirmation. --CompleCCity (talk) 09:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Please do. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello. "Please do" … what? -- CompleCCity (talk) 09:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: You asked for someone to confirm (or perhaps refute) what I wrote about. I'm simply agreeing with that since I can't walk through it but you apparently can. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Put a note on the page. -- CompleCCity (talk) 09:21, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thanks! DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:50, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Ogre Gives No Experience? Under certain conditions it appears the first live Ogre you run into doesn't give experience. Specifically, if the Ogre gets stuck in a wall and you blow it up with Crushing Prison. Eternalspirit (talk) 03:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Addition to Primeval Thaig Section I added a note at the beginning of the section, just after entering the ancient crypt. There is a small room to the east that contains a few random loot chests and no unique items. Since the fight includes a LOT of enemies for next to no gain, I thought it would be useful to have a warning for people playing at higher difficulty levels so they know that room is a completely optional headache. Wisegal (talk) 10:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Plot pot hole ```` Has anyone come up with an explanation for Bohdan and Sandal getting back to Kirkwall after Deep roads expedition? : Why would you need one? They would get back the same way they came in. It is only Hawke and the party who are on the wrong side of the locked door. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:11, November 7, 2017 (UTC)